pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felinoel
Navigation The code has been copied. Nicely done. Energy ''X'' 23:25, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I forgot to change it on my birthday. Thanks though. No one can be 27 forever. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 05:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Generation navigations Template:GenVnav and Template:GenIVnav have been completed. 00:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Edits Well, due to your previous edits, I have grated you a place for this week's commentator. You can put your input on the fight here. Energy ''X'' 23:43, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Do I just put it anywhere there? Also on the main page my name is stated to be Fel, can it be changed to fel or ƒel? The spelling of my name usually includes the mathematical symbol for function, ƒ, but I spell it with a lowercase f most of the time so it can be easier for people to type. 00:34, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Featured Pokémon Well, the decision is purely random, via , until a page of a Pokémon shows up. Energy ''X'' 21:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :That would be good, but I cannot think of a system what could attract people to vote on it; people wouldn't see where to vote. Still, I have a proposal. Would you like to choose which Pokémon should battle the next week? Energy ''X'' 18:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Stolen images It is very unpleasing, but it seems we are based on Bulbapedia, primarily that the style is written "XY character debuted in IL041" or somesuch. There has to be a better, much simpler way to have a greater difference from that site. Energy ''X'' 14:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Well, not sure if you were around here, but we had about 8 affiliations, the links were posted at the front page. However, one day, it was decided they did not worth much and were removed... Energy ''X'' 20:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Farewell I farewell here in The Pokemon Wiki? not. But I farewell Adventure Time Wiki. 17:20, January 1, 2014 Bot Perhaps. Although it could clear a certain cache... Energy ''X'' 18:15, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Bot Perhaps. Although it could clear a certain cache... Energy ''X'' 18:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) User of the month There, it was time. Energy ''X'' 19:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :lol really? Thanks then! 06:38, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Image Well, I recently discovered we do have a template for the bad image quality, but is not used often... Energy ''X'' 19:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Vote Could you vote on this, please? Energy ''X'' 22:28, January 29, 2014 (UTC) poke power We should not close the idea of poke power that new users will replace the old ones cause you know they might never come back but still we can re-start the project for te betterment of this wiki.BlazeFire 09:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :What? Could you elaborate, or... maybe link to this discussion you are continuing from? 09:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It was about replacing the old members by new and active members in PokePower project and the disscussion is here--'Blaze'Fire 09:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I am confused... why did you message me that? 09:38, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I want you not to close this initiative but rather support it!Got it!--'Blaze'Fire 09:41, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::You want me to respond to this query? Why didn't you say so in the first place...? x.x 09:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for trouble LOL shskes hand nice to meet you anyway!BlazeFire 09:51, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :You as well. 06:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Recreate I want to recreate articles not get rid of them permanently. There are some articles I prefer to create myself.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Jeff It's right here! This is the source Jeffrey. Ask dragonspore.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:37, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Kyurem147 Hi there. I just can't stand Kyurem147 posting deletion tags on the pages that I have created and I can't stand him making everyone on this wiki unhappy like this anymore. Can you please take care of him and tell Energy X to block him for good, please? He just keeps doing it. Please don't no please don't block me! I'm not bad. It's not fair! I'll stop!!! You're all just misunderstood. You don't understand me fully.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Let's talk about this and completely get this straighten out. This such thing as talk before decision.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:45, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Please don't block me permentley. I'll stop!!! I'm really sorry for making you, Rainbow Shifter, Felinoel and everyone else unhappy. Can you tell them that? I'll undo everything. All I can do is ask for forgiveness, compassion and a conversation. You're a compassionate guy aren't you? I'm a big pokemon fan and a good one. I swear!!--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I mistakly made a duplicate. Solana's Deoxys can you please delete it? It doesn't belong.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:38, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, just wanted to say that, I put an s in brackets, at the end because it wouldn't allow me to edit the title, plus I know the plural of pokemon. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tilde. 19:19, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Arrested category He was one of the characters who were arrested by Officer Jenny in the series, especially in movies. What do you mean why isn't Ash listed? I just added that category because it shows that they aren't shown on the anime anymore. Ash doesn't count as arrested cause he was framed by Butch and Cassidy along with Brock and Todd Snap. Not Transformation Mega Evolution is not transformation, it kept the evolution method. Pokemasterss (talk) 06:22, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Mega Evolution is a new form (aka forme), not an actual evolution. 05:36, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Videos Hm, I cannot say for certain. My opinion is that it should stay until a better video is found. Considering that there is nobody (experienced enough) who'd do that, I guess it can stay. Energy ''X'' 20:06, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Template Hm, do you know, by chance, how to fix this template? I wanted to have a script that if there are two Pokémon, it needs to have two images. It does not seem to work for some reason. Energy ''X'' 20:22, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :It appears to be gone? 18:32, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Eh, gave you a broken link, it is fixed now. Energy ''X'' 19:58, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry I've looked over it a lot but... /: 20:52, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Comment Would you like to comment on the next battle? Energy ''X'' 21:11, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. 21:24, May 27, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:24, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I'd like your response about the offer: yes or no? Energy ''X'' 23:21, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::What does this entail? 07:43, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Coming back It would be nice if you came back to help out here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:17, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Help out with what? 03:22, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Anything because we need more people on here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:09, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Not sure what to do though... 16:47, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::You could correct spelling on here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:00, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::I will see what I can do. 19:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for not responding, you could help out by uploading sprites including the 3D ones too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Well I never really left, I get emails when something gets edited and I check the edit to be sure they were in good faith. 20:41, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Are you up for doing what I said, if your not, you could help expand the route pages from each region. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:45, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I don't really have access to images like that plus I am trying to expand things on a different wiki at the moment, I am more of a monitor/patroller and less of a make new articles-er. But what can be expanded on these routes? 20:54, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Quite a lot of route, caves etc pages need templates that are used on route pages etc. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:15, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ah I see, the infoboxes? Will take a look at them when I can! 21:51, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ok, would you like to comment too on the revival on Pokepower which is in forums. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:54, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::lol sure. 22:13, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ok... Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:15, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey F Can you create Pokémon pages? If you can, can you create Ruby's Pokémon pages from the manga. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:44, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't read the manga other than some of Yellow, sorry. 15:48, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Are you good at possibly creating Pokémon card pages? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't really collect the cards anymore so I wouldn't have access to that either... /: 17:20, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay, umm... that's what I can think at the moment. You could correct spelling mistakes on the wiki? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::I usually do when I find them but mostly I lurk and watch edits. 02:19, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply It has been undeleted. You have to ask Shockstorm why he put the deletion tag, though. Energy ''X'' 12:01, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, Shockstorm have deleted your video again. Like what Energy said, Go to Shock's talk page and ask him why he put the deletion tag before he deleted it. Nectaria (talk) 23:02, February 25, 2015 (UTC) 1) It was unused, 2) it was tagged for deletion, 3) there's no reason to transclude a video on every single talk page you edit. It just slows pages down. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:02, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't unused though, I used it, also if the issue was that it was in my signature I can change my signature. Also also since the template that was needed to make my signature work was also deleted that means nothing in my signature shows up on every single talk page I edit now. 08:25, February 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deletion It still exists, it was renamed as Pokemon was misspelled. If your signature was deleted, I would suggest that you contest it to the one who deleted it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :If you have a problem with deletions of whole articles, I think you should contest those deletions. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:03, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, that's how things go unfortunately. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:15, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::You could talk to the one who deleted you signature. I would do that if someone did that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:45, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I would contest it again. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:57, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:26, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply Oh, thought that table generated the category for your user page and that category does not belong there. I've corrected it now. Energy ''X'' 09:58, January 2, 2016 (UTC)